


Jealousy

by ladymacbeth77



Series: Movies Quote - Caterina d'Aragona [4]
Category: Historical RPF, The Tudors
Genre: Angst, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Jealousy, POV First Person
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Il segreto non fa colpo su nessuno, il trucco che c'è dietro invece è ciò che conta" (The Prestige) </p><p>Caterina si interroga su Anna Bolena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

La ragazza si inchina davanti a me prima di prendere congedo. Mi prendo il mio tempo per studiarla e chiedermi cosa c'è dietro a tutto questo. Anna non è bella, né appariscente. È una donna come tante, sicuramente Enrico ha avuto di meglio come amante.  
Mi chiederei quale sia il segreto, potrei anche arrivare a pensare che è una strega e ha fatto un incantesimo sul mio sposo, se non sapessi già cosa c'è dietro tutto questo. Niente magia, nessun segreto. Anna è stata furba, o forse qualcuno – come suo padre – lo è stato per lei. Ha fatto leva sull'orgoglio del Re, negandogli quello che lui pensa gli spetti di diritto. Lo ha attirato in una rete col suo canto di sirena e ora lui è totalmente succube, al punto da non rendersi conto di quello che sta facendo.  
Un trucco vecchio come il mondo, certo, ma tanto potente da mettere in ginocchio un regno. Nessuna delle amanti di mio marito aveva puntato così in alto. Pensavano solo a scaldargli il tetto, magari speravano di dargli un figlio maschio che un giorno – povere illuse – potesse diventare re; come se l'Inghilterra fosse disposta ad accettare un bastardo sul trono. Mai nessuna aveva sperato di poter prendere il mio posto. Ed ecco che questa piccola puttana intrigante ci sta tentando.  
Ma non glielo permetterò; questo è il mio trono, questo è il mio regno e tale resterà per sempre.  
Anna Bolena chiude la porta della mia stanza e per un attimo intravedo ancora quel corpo non perfetto, ma giovane e invitante.  
Sospiro: è vero, sono gelosa della mia dama di compagnia, gelosa del fatto che possa prendere il mio posto, così come ha rubato il cuore di mio marito. Ma si può parlare di furto quando qualcosa non ci è mai davvero appartenuta?


End file.
